Boîte de chocolats
by xLadyRhapsody
Summary: /SPOILER/ Lorsque Gil Ra Im, cascadeuse de trente ans, entre dans le coma après un tournage ayant mal tourné, son petit ami, Kim Joo Won est alors pris de soudaines réflexions. Quand se réveillera-t-elle ? Qu'est-il censé faire ? /une traduction anglaise arrivera prochainement/


**A.N :**** Yoooh les gens ! Alors voilà il y a quelques temps j'ai fait la connaissance du drama _Secret Garden_ et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une fiction sur le passage qui m'a fait le plus pleurer, j'ai nommé le passage où Joo Woo prévoit de mourir afin de sauver Gil Ra Im. J'ai trouvé ce passage vraiment émouvant, parce qu'on voit qu'il prépare à mourir ( le passage où il donne tous les trucs à Oska et surtout quand il envoie les fleurs à sa mère... ) . Bref, voilà ce passage m'a assez fait pleurer pour que j'en écrive une fanfic x')**

* * *

"_La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolats : on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber._" Quand il avait entendu cette phrase dans le film Forest Gump, Kim Joo Won avait ri. Tellement ri qu'il avait fait tomber son sachet de pop-corn sur le sol et avait demandé à Oska de le ramasser à sa place, chose que ce dernier avait bien évidemment refusée. Kim Joo Won était égoïste et arrogant, c'était dans sa nature. Pour lui, seule sa personne comptait. Il détenait entre ses mains le destin de centaines de personnes; celui de ses employés embauchés dans le centre commercial qu'il dirigeait. Cependant, il avait rencontré une femme. Et on aurait pu lui dire des centaines de fois que sa vie allait basculer à cause d'elle qu'il aurait toujours ri autant. Et pourtant... Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le directeur du centre commercial LOEL regarda immédiatement le réveil à côté de son lit : 3h29.  
"Génial, Je n'ai dormi qu'une demi-heure, même pas", murmura-t-il.  
Cela faisait une semaine que Gil Ra Im était à l'hôpital. Elle était dans le coma, suite à un accident survenu lors d'un tournage. Les médecins ont prévenu le jeune homme : il y avait des chances pour qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Mais pourquoi ? Depuis sa rencontre avec elle, sa vie entière avait changé, sa vie normalement si planifiée, si ordonnée, si réglée... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à contrôler sa vie ? Et le fait que la jeune cascadeuse soit entre la vie et la mort n'était que le dernier d'une longue liste. Lui qui, au début, s'était approché d'elle pour s'amuser, il en est venu à tomber amoureux d'elle. Il la trouvait tellement, tellement surprenante ! À force de la côtoyer, il avait commencé à la connaître, il n'avait de cesse d'être surpris. Et il a commis une erreur : s'attacher à elle, nourrir des sentiments à son égard... Il se leva paresseusement du lit et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le livre qu'il avait l'habitude de lire. Alice. Il avait lu la lettre que lui avait laissée Ra Im et il avait pleuré. Beaucoup pleuré. Gil Ra Im lui manquait tellement... Juste savoir qu'elle risquait de ne jamais se réveiller blessait profondément le jeune homme. Il voulait la voir, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et la prendre tendrement dans ses bras, ce à quoi elle répondrait par un sourire, gênée. Joo Won s'installa sur une chaise et ferma les yeux. Il voyait Gil Ra Im au loin, lui disant de venir près d'elle.  
"Gil Ra Im... Quand vas-tu arrêter de m'occuper l'esprit comme ça ? Depuis quand ai-je autant changé ?"  
Il courut vers elle, mais dès qu'il tendit la main pour la toucher, la jeune femme disparut en cendres.  
Joo Won ouvrit les yeux en sursautant.  
"Gil Ra Im !", hurla-t-il, les yeux humides.  
Il se hâta, prit son long manteau et sortit de chez lui.

* * *

4h03.  
L'hôpital était censé être fermé aux visiteurs, mais Joo Won avait obtenu une permission spéciale. Il longea le couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte à droite, le plus discrètement possible. C'était la chambre de Gil Ra Im. Il s'y rendait tous les jours, dès qu'il le pouvait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé combien il était difficile de voir un proche dans un état pareil. Sans perdre de temps, il prit un tabouret et s'assit aux côtés de la blessée. Il prit délicatement sa main et la glissa dans la sienne. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Allait-elle se réveiller ? Ces deux questions hantaient l'esprit du directeur depuis des jours maintenant. Il ferma ses yeux et se laissa emporter par la chaleur de la main de sa petite amie. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? À cause de sa ténacité, son courage, son audace, sa persévérance, probablement. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient d'elle une femme totalement unique. Il ouvrit ses yeux et examina la salle : derrière se trouvaient d'autres fleurs ajoutées à celles de la veille.  
"Ah il est passé par là, hein ?", fit-il en tentant de sourire.  
Sans s'en apercevoir, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il regarda Ra Im.  
"Que dois-je faire ? Hein, dis-moi, Gil Ra Im ! Que suis-je censé faire ?! N'avions-nous pas promis d'être heureux ? J'avais même songé à fonder une famille avec toi, tu ne peux pas me laisser dans un état pareil ! Tu es forte, tu dois te battre, tu m'entends ? Même s'ils ne sont pas nés, mes enfants ont besoin d'une mère, ils ont besoin de toi..."  
C'en était trop. Il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et posa son visage sur la poitrine de Ra Im. Il avait besoin d'elle, et ce, depuis longtemps. Qu'allait-il faire si elle n'était pas là ? La salle était silencieuse avant. Maintenant, seuls les pleurs de Joo Won résonnaient dans la pièce.

* * *

Dans son rêve, Joo Won aperçut une silhouette sur un banc. Une femme aux cheveux courts, habillée chaudement l'attendait. Elle était venue pour lui.  
"Gil Ra Im...", fit-il. "Gil Ra Im !"  
Celle-ci se retourna et rit en voyant Kim Joo Won au loin. Elle se leva du banc et Joo Won aperçut la boîte de chocolats qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.  
"Choisis", ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
Le bas de son visage était couvert par son écharpe rouge, mais ses joues étaient teintées de rouge.  
"Ra Im, sais-tu combien je—", commença l'homme.  
"Chut. Choisis", le coupa-t-elle.  
Il la regarda, surpris, et choisis un chocolat parmi tous ceux présentés dans la boîte. Il opta pour celui en forme de cœur, ce qui fit sourire la cascadeuse.  
"J'ai pris le même", avoua-t-elle.  
D'une seconde à l'autre, la boîte disparut et ils se trouvaient là tous les deux, sous la neige, à se tenir les mains. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans le regard de l'autre.  
"Que dois-je faire, Ra Im ?"  
"Fais ce que tu penses être juste, tout simplement."  
Il se mit à trembler. _Ne pleure pas, pas devant elle, même si ce n'est qu'un rêve_, pensa-t-il.  
"Tu sais, le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner si je meurs", affirma-t-elle.  
"Probablement. Mais le mien s'écroulera", avoua-t-il, la voix tremblante.  
Gil Ra Im lâcha l'une des mains de Kim Joo Won et sécha les larmes de ce dernier d'un revers de la main.  
"Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas pour moi, s'il te plaît", chuchota-t-elle, attristée.  
"Je ne pleure pas. C'est la neige qui rentre dans mes yeux..."

* * *

Et c'est comme ça qu'il finit par prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Il se trouvait dans sa voiture, tenant fermement Ra Im inconsciente à ses côtés et regardant la route. Il allait pouvoir réveiller l'actrice. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose, donner un sens à sa vie qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait été que basée sur des règles que lui ou sa mère avaient imposés.  
"Tu vas... vraiment me manquer. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement", affirma-t-il entre deux sanglots.  
Il démarra la voiture. Oui, Gil Ra Im allait survivre. Et elle allait vivre pour eux deux.

* * *

_À dire vrai, je ne pensais pas que notre histoire irait aussi loin. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle allait débuter un jour. Ca me peine de voir dans quel état tu es à cause de moi. Peut-être ai-je commis une erreur, je ne sais pas. Je refuse de te voir abandonner toutes les choses pour lesquelles tu t'es battu jusqu'à maintenant pour moi. Tu dois continuer à vivre. Et sache que pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée_, pensa Ra Im à son réveil, en voyant Joo Won inconscient, dans son propre corps.

* * *

**Je vais traduire cette fic' en anglais, j'espère que ça ne mettra pas beaucoup de temps x') **


End file.
